


Something To Cheer You Up

by EllieTheGreat



Series: Jay's Fifth Day Of Christmas [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, engagement drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat





	Something To Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredulousDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredulousDame/gifts).



Merlin stifled a yawn as he stumbled into Arthur’s chambers, wincing at the bright light that shone through the looming windows. Merlin dropped the woven basket of sheets on the floor next to the desk and flopped face first on the bed, breathing in Arthur’s scent. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, someone was leaning over him, their fingers twined through his hair. Merlin cracked open one eye and turned his head to look up at the man sitting next to him on the bed. Arthur’s lips twitched in amusement.

“You’re sleeping in my bed,” Arthur said in a sing song voice.

Merlin closed his eyes again. “It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. Gauis kept me up trying to perfect that potion for Gwaine and then I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“He’ll be fine, Merlin. I saw Gauis earlier and he said Gwaine was already improving,” Arthur assured him, his warm hand brushing the back of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin wiggled so that his head rested in Arthur’s lap. “I know, I know. Doesn’t stop me from worrying though.”

Arthur laughed. “I’ve got something to cheer you up. Meet me on the upper courtyard in an hour. The one that overlooks the road out of Camelot.”

“If I don’t make it, I’ve probably fallen asleep again,” Merlin mumbled, his eyes already drifting shut.

An hour later, Merlin hurried through the castle, running a hand through his hair and straightening his tunic. He turned the corner and stepped out into the courtyard, immediately spotting Arthur leaning against one of the stone pillars that ringed the area. Merlin crossed the short distance before Arthur noticed him.

“Oh! There you are. I was worried you wouldn’t come,” Arthur said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter with you?”

“What? Nothing. Shut up,” Arthur scowled.

Merlin’s stomach did a happy twist. “Are you going to do it, or not?”

Arthur’s eyes widened in alarm. “Wh- they told you?!?”

Merlin’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Arthur, what the hell are you going on about? You told me you had something to cheer me up.”

“Oh! Yes, right. That,” Arthur cleared his throat. “Well, I just wanted to say that, well, I… I mean, we…”

“I think you should’ve made notecards, Arthur,” Merlin teased.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted. “Please, shut up.”

Merlin pressed his lips together in an exaggerated show.

Arthur took a deep breath before beginning. “What I was trying to say-”

“Merlin!”

Merlin turned away from Arthur. “Gwaine! You’re all right?”

“Oh, I’m better than all right, thank you. I feel like a new man!” Gwaine threw his arms out to the sides, nearly whacking Leon across the face. “And how are you feeling, you lucky, lucky man?”

“What are you talking about?” Merlin crossed his arms.

The look on the faces of all of Arthur’s knights told Merlin there was something that they knew, and there was no way in hell any of them were telling him.

“Arthur, what are they-” Merlin turned and froze. “You’re on your knee. Why are you on your knee?”

Arthur sighed. “Really, Merlin. Just shut up for a minute.”

Merlin snapped his mouth shut and stared at Arthur, his heart beating like a bass drum. He could hear the knights shifting anxiously behind him. He knew how they felt.

Arthur paused to collect himself. “Merlin, I think you are the absolute craziest, most irrational, childish, oblivious, wonderful, beautiful, and caring person I have ever had the good fortune to meet. And,” Arthur sucked in a long breath, “And you’re mine. I want you to be mine, forever.”

Merlin stared at Arthur, his hands pressed to his face in shock.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. “This is where you’re supposed to either say yes or no.”

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes fucking yes!” Merlin shouted.

Arthur grinned broadly and stood, sweeping Merlin in to a hug.

“Oh, come on! Plant one on him!” Gwaine jeered.

Merlin’s laugh was cut off my Arthur’s lips on his. 


End file.
